


I will not loose you

by N3rdGirl



Series: Imports from DeviantArt [3]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kirby is human, Old story from deviantart, You have kids, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdGirl/pseuds/N3rdGirl
Summary: Once again another import from my DeviantArt
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Reader
Series: Imports from DeviantArt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216515





	I will not loose you

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another import from my DeviantArt

_This is an attempt on a Plot bunny made by KarateSparrow (With a twist). I will be making it a one shot in the same form as my Magolor x Reader story. Enjoy!_  
  
Save me! [Gijinka! Kirby x Reader]  
  
 _Great_ , you thought. _Lost in the woods again!_ You wondered around trying to find your way out of Whispy Woods. Looking in the sky you noticed how dark it had gotten. You sighed and gathered some leaves and grass to make a small bed. Closing your eyes you fell asleep.  
  
Kirby left his home and walked towards Wispy Woods. When he got there he heard sounds of monsters. Kirby walked into the woods a small sword in hand just be on the safe side. As he walked he heard screams. He ran in the direction of the screams.  
  
You woke up from your sleep when you felt a bite on your body. Trying to move you realized you couldn't. Mainly because you were wrapped in web and mainly because the bite you got paralyzed you temperately. You were glad that your head was turned to the side because you saw a huge monster. Screaming at the top of your lungs the monster fell back a bit. It came back over to you, its mouth open ready to kill you. You closed your eyes waiting for the bite.  
  
Knocking the monster away and killing it Kirby helped the girl up. Noticing that she couldn't move he picked her up and carried her to the castle. The girl was bleeding and struggled to keep her eyes open. Kirby broke into a run, trying to get to the castle before it was to late.  
  
I woke up in a room with bandages all over my arms and legs. _Am I dreaming? Did I die? Or was I never in the woods?_ A door opened and a servant walked in with food. “Umm. Can you tell me where I am?” The servant boy looked over to me in shock. He made motions with his hands but didn't speak. _Hmmm...What kind of person in Dream Land couldn't speak?_. “Are you by any chance a Waddle-Dee?” The servant nodded. Hearing the door open again you looked in the direction of the door. There was a boy standing there. He wore a pink hoodie, had pink hair and had a star necklace. “Good you're ok!”  
“Wh-what do you mean?” The boy walked over to a chair near the bed. “Well I found you in danger and saved you, but your wounds were so bad I thought you would've died.” He looked at you and smiled. “Well, thanks for saving me. I'm (Y/N)”  
“Kirby.”  
  
A few days later when your wounds had healed Kirby convinced (Y/N) to stay at his house. Currently the two were sitting in the shade of a tree. He had just gotten (Y/N) some food. “Kirby, thanks again for saving me.” The star warrior blushed. “Well I guess I was in the right place at the right time.” He laughed a bit. (Y/N) smiled and hugged Kirby. “I also wanna thank you for taking me in.”  
  
Years later I sat in the kitchen of mine and Kirby's house. There were shouts from my kids and from the towns folk. I gathered the kids inside. “Go to mine and daddies bedroom.” Meta Knight had launched an attack on Dream Land. I just hoped that Kirby would be able to beat him  
  
Days later (Y/N) had gotten over the fact that Meta Knight won. He said he killed Kirby, but she didn't find a body, nor would Meta Knight give her Kirby's body. (Y/N) was furious with Meta Knight, and for the tenth time that week (Y/N) had sent the kids to their rooms and was yelling at Meta Knight. “You call yourself a mentor! You killed my husband! Did you not consider his family he told you about! Or the fact that he introduced you to me when I was with (Child #1's name)!”  
“(Y/N) I understand you are mad b-” (Y/N) cut him off. “Mad!?!? I'm furious! My kids no longer have a father! You killed him!” She pushed Meta Knight out of the house and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Five years after Meta Knight had won, I sat on the edge of a cliff. I had left my kids with Tiff knowing she wouldn't tell them I was going to kill myself. Looking at the picture on my locket I stood up. I moved to the very edge of the cliff. “Kirby, (Children's names), I'm so sorry.” Closing my eyes I started to lean forward to my death. “(Y/N)!” Snapping my eyes open I tried to stop myself, but I was already falling. “KIRBY!!!!”  
  
 _Ten years ago today I found her in the woods, and now I might loose her for real._ Kirby sat next to (Y/N) in their bed, the kids were still with Tiff. He had come back and re-mached Meta Knight, this time winning. Meta Knight pretty much surrendered. Once Kirby learned about (Y/N) sadness he had to find her. This time though, he wouldn't leave her.


End file.
